Born To Kill
by Uka-Sama
Summary: Kagome is a known Killer. But not to serious. Inuyasha is one of those guys in CSI. Gotta always talk to the killers. But what makes Inuyasha want to protect Kagome? What if Kagome's best friend Sesshomaru gets a liking into her?
1. It's called a License

Hello. Not sure what to say.

Note: Whoever is reading my other stories such as; The Last Song and Wish I Had You, be sure to notice that I have stopped writing them. Anyone can take it. I don't care.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's called a License.

"Do you think you would be able to trust yourself again?" A man asked. He walked around the table.

One end of the table was a killer.

The other end was no one.

"Why do you care?" The woman known as the killer asked.

"Because. I want to protect you. Onna."  
"I have a name you know. Baka." She murmured that last part.

He put his foot on the chair next to her.

"Look, we both know we don't like each but, in order to protect you, we need to get along!"  
She stood up. "Why do you want to protect me so badly!" She screamed.

He quickly slammed her to the wall and pinned her hands above her head.

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth, you might not go to jail anymore!" She got her attention to him now.

"Go on. Inuyasha." She said.

He smirked. "I will, Kagome."

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo.

A girl walked down the sidewalk. Many busy people.

"Oh my! Kagome!" A girl named Eri came to her.

"Oh hi Eri! Long time no see!" They hugged.

"So you got out of court I see!" Eri said. Kagome nodded.

"Stay out of trouble!" Eri added. Eri started feeling her pockets. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome screamed.

"Just checking if you had a gun." She said.

"Well your making it look like we lesbians! And besides they took my card for the guns. I forgot what it was called. Anyway I gotta go bye!"  
"Bye Kagome!" They both parted ways.

Kagome walked onto a big building. She finally got into his office.

"Hi Sesshomaru , it's me again."  
A man, known as Sesshomaru, looked up at the girl. He was sitting at his desk. He had long white hair. Square looking glasses.

"Well if it isn't Kaggie. Your back." He said with a chuckle.

"Please just give me what I need."  
"Which is?"

"Damnit! You know what I need! Give me my card so I can get a gun."  
"Kaggie it's called a License." He said while handing over the card.

"I fucking knew that!" She spat at him and left.

"Such bad mouth for a commoner."  
"I heard that!" She screamed.

She walked out of the building. Looked around. _There it is._

She headed towards a car. It was a white limo.

"Where do you wish to go Ms. Kagome?" The driver asked. "The best gun shop in town."

* * *

Good so far? Please Review so I know that your reading!

- Ciara!


	2. I Hate You

Back again. Okay...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Hate You.**

Kagome POV.

I walked out of the Gun Store. People stared at me like I was crazy.

Fuck them.

I don't give a damn.

I walked back to the limo. "Take me to my final destination." I said to the driver. "Yes Miss."

We drove and drove. I don't even know why I agreed to this. He's so annoying. But at least I'm doing this with Sesshomaru. My BFF. We go way back. But when I met his brother who works with crimes and stuff, I hated him. He hated the way I smell. I didn't care.

I was broken out of my thoughts when we arrived. "Thank you." I said as I walked into the house.

It was big but not big enough. I rang the bell over and over until someone opened the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" A rude man known as Inuyasha opened the door.

"Who do you think your talking too?" I asked in an attitude.

"Oh Kagome, didn't see you there. So is my house impressing?" He asked with a smirk. "No I hate it." I said inviting myself in.

"Did I invite you in, Onna?" I sat on the couch. "No but you took to long."  
I looked around looking for someone.

"SESSHOMARU I KNOW YOU GOT HERE BEOFRE ME!" I screamed.

"Damn." Sesshomaru came out of the corner.

Cute. Aright I admit it. I like Sesshomaru. He's my big time crush. He's hot, cute, funny, nice, strong, smart... I could go on with this forever. Anyway...  
"Come on Sesshomaru sit with me, I don't wanna sit with the mutt." I smiled.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

Normal POV.

"Play it nice Kagome. We are here to talk things out." Sesshomaru said sitting next to Kagome.

Inuyasha sat on a stood in facing them. "Okay. You got the gun I told you to get?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yup a nice pistol." Kagome answered taking out the gun. "Okay, in order for you to play it safe again, you have to catch a wanted guy." Inuyasha explained.

"No girls?" Kagome asked.

"No girls." Sesshomaru repeated.

Inuyasha shifted on the stool. "Okay, it's like a game. Like on different levels. Level one 'Easy Guy'. Level two Medium Guy'. Then level three 'Hard Guy'." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded.

"So when does she start?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"She starts tomorrow." Inuyasha answered.  
"I have work tomorrow. I wont be able to watch." Sesshomaru pouted.

"Sesshomaru you watch her on the second level. I'll watch her on the first. Then we will both watch her on the last one. And besides Imma record everything."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell me in reviews!

- Ciara


	3. Hojo

Okay... This is getting awkward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hojo.**

Kagome POV.

"Okay. Kagome your first guy is named Hojo last time we saw him was in the area of Tokyo mall. So we will check there first. Okay?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked at him dumbfounded. He talks way too fucking fast for me.

"Yeah whatever." I pouted.

Inuyasha POV.

"Yeah whatever." She pouted.

_Cute... Wait! What? Did I just say cute? Hell no! Fuck no! But she is. Fuck! Stop it!_

"Alright let's go." I said while grabbing my coat. We headed towards my car.

Which is the best car ever. Its the New 2012 Toyota.

We both got in. "You like my car?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, its stupid." Kagome said looking straight.  
"You wench." I spat out.

"Baka!" Kagome spat back.

"Okay! We need to stop!" I said hitting the wheel with both hands.

"We need to start getting along!" I added.

"Why! I don't want to!" She screamed.

_So childish._

"Sesshomaru would want that." I said putting a smirk on my face.

She gasped at that.

_Gotcha._

"Fine." She murmured.

_Target!_  
I know she likes Sesshomaru. Its so obvious. She smiles and blushes every time she sees him. Its so crazy! Wait why am I complaining?  
Urgh anyway.

We drove to Tokyo mall. _Such a silent ride._

Then we finally arrived.

"We're here." I said. Kagome looked outside the window.

"How do we find him?" She asked.

"You have to find him not _we_." I smirked.

"There's fucking a million people there!"  
She spat at me.

"Such a bad mouth for a commoner."  
She gasped.

Kagome POV

"Such a bad mouth for a commoner." He said.

_That's what Sesshomaru says._

"Don't say that." I say as I get out.

_Damn him for repeating what Sesshomaru says. He has no right!_

Normal POV

They walked into the mall. Its the biggest one in Japan.

_Why this one?_ Kagome thought. _This is gonna be hell._ Inuyasha thought after.

"Alright Kagome. This is a picture of Hojo. We last saw him in Game Stop. So let's go." Inuyasha said handing over the picture.

"No." Kagome said. "Let's go eat." She added and walked near the food court.

"What? Kagome we don't have time for this! You wench get back here!" He screamed and ran after her.

* * *

They ended up eating after all.

Kagome wanted to eat Burger King so she went on line. When it was her turn, she looked at one of the workers. "Hey you! Can I talk to you?" The worker turned around to Kagome. "Yea." The worker said.

She got out of line. Inuyasha took his attention on her from the table.

Kagome pulled the guy by his little hair and whispered in his ear. "Remember me?" She said as she slammed him against the wall. Inuyasha stood up.

"Your the one who killed my parents!" He screamed. "Cause you killed mine!" She screamed back. She hand cuffed him. She pulled him by the ear to Inuyasha.

"My job here is done for the day." Kagome handed over Hojo to Inuyasha. "Let's go mutt." She walked to the entrance.

* * *

Police Station

Hojo is now behind bars. Kagome was just about to head out but then...  
"Kagome, wait!" She turned to see a Hanyou coming from behind her. "What?"  
"Look I just wanna say thank you. We looked for this man forever. But one question." He said.

"Go on."  
"How did you know? I mean where he was at?"  
Kagome sighed. "Me and Hojo use to go way back. We would do crimes together. Until he killed my parent for some reason then I killed his." She said under one breath.

Inuyasha stood there in shock.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry."  
"Ah. Its not your fault." She was about to leave but then again...  
"Wait. Here." Inuyasha handed over a paper.

"It means you one step closer to a new life and you could get off the wanted list." He pouted.

She smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

* * *

Good, bad? Tell me in reviews!


	4. Delay of 'Medium Guy'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4: Delay of 'Medium Guy'**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha POV

She smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha." 

_She said my name. In a sweet voice. _

_Oh god._

_The beginning of me falling in love._

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

Kagome woke up in her home. She was still surprised that she even had a home. After all she went by in her life.

_Well its time for me to get ready._

She got up from bed. Dragged herself to the bathroom. She took a shower.

Within 3 hours she got out.

"Finally your out of there." A man said sitting on her bed.

"Sesshomaru, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kagome screamed.

Did I forget to mention Kagome was in a towel?

"I'm here to pick you up." He said taking a good look at Kagome.

Kagome noticed where he was taking his eyes to.

"Can you please stop looking at me please?" She said as she looked away and blushed.

"What's wrong we have seen each other naked before right?" Sesshomaru said as he stood up and came closer.

"But we were little. I have changed and I don't want you to see me naked."

He smirked. "So you don't want me?"

"I didn't say that! I-I never mind." She said.

"So take your towel off."

"No!"

"Kagome, I want you!" He shouted.

* * *

**Police Station**

Inuyasha POV

"Where are they? Them damn lovebirds." _I don't want that. What if Sesshomaru does something to her? Damnit! Why do I have the urge to protect her? I need to go to her now!_

Normal POV

Inuyasha ran to his car. He drove as fast as he could to Kagome's house.

**Kagome's House**

Sesshomaru threw her onto the bed. Kissed her forcefully. He slammed his tongue in her mouth.

_Oh he feels so good!_ _But wait I don't want it this way! _Kagome thought.

She tried to get him off of her.

He broke the kiss. "Its not gonna work. Kagome I need you. I want to be inside of you! Now!" He started to kiss her neck.

"Stop! I don't want this! Not anymore! Your an monster!" She shouted. But it didn't succeed. _He's scary! He's too strong! _

Tears started flowing down her eyes.

He opened her towel. He opened his pants.

_This is going way too fast! _Kagome thought.

Her eyes widen when he slammed himself in her.

**Inuyasha**

He arrived to her house. He ran out of his car forgetting to close it.

He knocked on the door. Eager to know what she was doing.

"STOP!" He heard Kagome voice scream.

"Shit!" He started banging against the door to open it.

**Kagome**

Sesshomaru started pumping in faster. "Your so tight!" He shouted.

Kagome felt like she could die right now.

"Please stop… it hurts…." Kagome murmured.

"Stop liar. You know it feels so good." Sesshomaru started to pump harder.

"STOP! IT FUCKING HURTS YOU BASTARD!" She started to scratch his back as hard as she could.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" Sesshomaru shouted. He sat up a slapped her.

She coughed out some blood. "You slap like my grandma!" She spat at him.

"I see, your mouth is your only weapon." He raised his hand to slap her but then something caught his arm.

"Wha-"Then that something punched him in the face. Sesshomaru fell onto the floor.

Kagome looked at the man who saved her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in shock. Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "You're an ass for doing this." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. He walk to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Touch kagome again and you're a dead man." Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the stomach. Sesshomaru cough out a lot of blood. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome. "

"You okay?" He asked. "Wait don't answer that... I think I know the answer."

He wrapped the towel around her and picked her up bridal style. She was still sobbing.

He walk to her dresser and pick out some clothes.

He walked back to his car. He opened the passenger door. He looked down at her. She was asleep, holding him tightly. _Looks like she doesn't want to let go just yet._ He closed the door and went to the driver's seat. He carefully sat down trying to not to wake her.

She sat on his lap the whole ride to his home.

"Looks like a delay of 'Medium Guy'." Inuyasha pouted.

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD OR BAD!

See ya!


	5. Hide and Seek

I think I'm updating too soon?

Anyway

SongChapter!

This means it's the song!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So don't waste your timing on trying to sue meh!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hide and Seek**

One Month Later.

_Where are we?_

I was down a hall.

_What the hell is going on?_

White walls everywhere. I turn to see my surroundings.

The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.

"Your gonna be ok." Someone said to me.

Ok? What happened?

_Spin me round again and rub my eyes._

Everything is spinning.

"You sure she's gonna be okay?" A man asked. He sounds so familiar.

_This can't be happening._

What's happened around me?

_When busy streets a mess with people.__  
__Would stop to hold their heads heavy._

I feel sick.

_Hide and seek.__  
__Trains and sewing machines.__  
__All those years they were here first._

Help me.

"Why is she crying? What did you do to her?" That man with that voice! I swear I fucking know him!

_Oily marks appear on walls_

I feel sweaty. It's so hot. Please! Someone tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!

_Where pleasure moments hung before.__  
__The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this__  
__still life._

"Don't worry sir, she will be alright." One man said with a white suit on.

_Hide and seek.__  
__Trains and sewing machines._

Wait, that's a doctor!

_(Oh, you won't catch me around here)_

This is a hospital! Ow!

_Blood and tears,__  
__they were here first._

"Your saying she will be alright but why do I smell blood!" That man with the voice.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong with her, I will tear this hospital apart!" That man said. I wish I could see his face.

That _she_ that man is talking about is me?

What did he say?

_Mmm, what you say?__  
__Mm that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.__  
__Mmm, what you say?__  
__Mm, that it's all for the best? Because it is.__  
__Mmm, what you say?__  
__Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.__  
__Mmm what you say?__  
__What did he say?_

"Stop screaming sir, you're spilling out all the information that she needs to start panicking!" The doctor said.

"That's some mid-sweet talk doctor!" That man said.

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.__  
__Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs._

I can't feel anything!

I don't believe you, or this!

_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.__  
__You won't care a bit. You don't care a bit._

Please make it stop.

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.__  
__Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.__  
__Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.__  
__You won't care a bit. You don't care a bit._

Help.

_You won't care a bit._

Why?  
_You don't care a bit._

"We know what's wrong with her, sir." The doctor said.  
_You won't care a bit._

"What? Tell me!" The Inuyasha yelled.  
_You don't care a bit._

"Kagome's pregnant." The doctor said.  
_You won't care a bit._

_

* * *

ooooooo! whats gonna happened! omigod! R&R! please!_


	6. Blood and Tears

Way too soon . what can I say I'm bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blood and Tears**

She sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh….. Its okay Kagome everything will be fine. I promise. Please stop crying." Inuyasha said calming words to Kagome. It's been a week since the news came up that she was pregnant and she still didn't believe. She didn't want to.

"But the truth is not going away!" She shouted. He held her tighter.

Inuyasha POV

They were in Inuyasha house. Kagome couldn't stand to go somewhere that has bad memories in it. Inuyasha would give her some of his mom's clothes that he kept in his house since his mother had died.

Kagome didn't want to wear clothes that held memories of his mother and make him feel bad but he insisted her to wear it.

It's a good thing Sesshomaru moved out 5 months ago.

Sesshomaru…. He's in Inuyasha's 'Bad Words' and 'Bad People' and 'Must Kill' list in his world.

He hated his brother now.

He loved him until he hurt his friend.

Yes he and Kagome were friends but not close friends.

But he still cares about all of his friends.

But something about Kagome was a little off in him. He thought she needed special treatment.

For some reasons.

Blood and tears.

Yup, blood everywhere in his private bathroom.

Yup, tears everywhere Kagome's at.

Inuyasha…. I, started to be emo ever since _she_ had died.

No, not mom.

_Kikyou._

She made me different.

She made me feel that I could ever be better.

Ever since she had died…. I didn't want to throw out anything ever again.

If I throw something I feel like, I'm gonna die.

Or someone else. That I love.

Isn't this called hoarding?

Yea. That's what my use-to-be-brother said.

I didn't believe him. I didn't want that.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice makes me feel calm. It warms my heart. Didn't I already admit it? I'm in love. Yes, with Kagome.

"Yes?" I asked her in a sweet voice.

"Why are you trembling?" She asked with a worried face on her.

I didn't even notice.

"You don't want me to be on you, I'll get off. I'm sorry." She started to get off.

No don't get off of me. It will be cold again.

I grabbed her by the waist. I fix her so she would be on my lap facing me.

I nuzzled her neck.

Oh gods…. She smells so good.

"Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing?" Here we go again. She cursed at me once again.

In my house

_My_ house!

My _house!_

**MY HOUSE!**

I can't believe she got the nerves.

"Can't you be a little nicer." I asked with a smirk.

"What! Me! How about you be a little nicer!" She shouted.

Its music to my ears.

Yup, I'm really in love this time.

Lets see how ticked off I can get her.

"What? I'm letting you live in my house! What more do you want?"

"What more do _you_ want? I wash _all_ your clothes, clean _every_ part of this house and the dishes! You treat me like a maid!" There was a sob at the end.

Shit! I think I went to far…. Here goes my head.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't think I would even take you that far. I'm sorry."I said.

All faults on me now. Tears and sobs once again filled this house.

I sound like a poet.

I always wanted to be one.

Aren't I getting off track…?

I pulled her into an embrace. She did the same.

Kagome. I have fallen for you.

Being all hoarding and stuff…. Now… I don't wanna lose you.

If do I would die….

Shit… I got it hard….

* * *

I sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh….. Its okay Kagome everything will be fine. I promise. Please stop crying." Inuyasha said calming words to Kagome. It's been a week since the news came up that she was pregnant and she still didn't believe. She didn't want to.

"But the truth is not going away!" She shouted. He held her tighter.

Kagome POV

They were in Inuyasha house. Kagome couldn't stand to go somewhere that has bad memories in it. Inuyasha would give her some of his mom's clothes that he kept in his house since his mother had died.

Kagome didn't want to wear clothes that held memories of his mother and make him feel bad but he insisted her to wear it.

It's a good thing Sesshomaru moved out 5 months ago.

Sesshomaru….. I HATE HIM. I thought that he was kind and sweet and _gentle_.

But he was kind, sweet and gentle. Then.. He turned into a monster. I didn't even know him anymore! Before he could've have kill me, Inuyasha saved me. Inuyasha….

Ever since the news at the hospital, he's so nice to me. But still sometimes get me a hard time. I like him. Not a like, like! Just a like. Like a crush or something like that.

Huh? I feel trembling… is he trembling? He must feel uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha?" I asked him sweetly

"Yes?" He asked in a more sweet voice.

"Why are you trembling?" I ask.

He looks like he was caught off guard.

"You don't want me to be on you, I'll get off. I'm sorry." I tried to get off of him but then he grabbed me and pulled me to his lap. I was facing him. My face blushed deep red.

Then… he started purring.

Is he nuzzling my neck?

"Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

"Can't you be a little nicer." He asked me.

_Me! _

_He _asked me!

He _asked_ me!

"What! Me! How about you be a little nicer!" I shouted again.

"What? I'm letting you live in my house! What more do you want?" He shouted back.

What the nerves! After _all_ I'm doing for him! Urgh!

"What more do _you_ want? I wash _all_ your clothes, clean _every_ part of this house and the dishes! You treat me like a maid!" Oh no… I let out a sob. Here we go.

But I want to cry.

He makes me feel like its okay to do so.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't think I would even take you that far. I'm sorry."

He said as he pulled me into an embrace.

I did the same back. What a surprise.

Why am I acting like this? Why towards him?

Do I love him? Or just like him?

* * *

Good, bad?


	7. The Dust Has Just Begun To Form

So….. How's the story goin'? Just wanna know… I get all nervous and stuff. Please leave a review. I really want to see what you think about it you know.

Note: I am drawing two pictures of every chapter. The link will be on my profile soon when I find someone with a printer… .

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish though….. *Cry*

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Dust Has Only Just Begun To Form**

Inuyasha POV

I woke up from a delightful smell. But not as delightful as Kagome's.

I got up. Humming to myself, skipping down the hall into the kitchen.

"Kagome~" I sang.

"Yes? Dog-Boy?" She said with a smirk.

I walk towards her. Grab her shoulders from behind her and rest my chin on her left shoulder.

Yes, I have been flirting with Kagome now. She is just too cute to just stand and watch.

My question is why does she flirt back?

"What are you making your best friend for breakfast?" I asked sweetly.

"Um how about a nice plate of make it yourself."

I pouted. "That's not nice." I said.

She gave me a glare while walking away and sitting down. "Don't make me go there." She warned.

Damn I wanted to go_ there_.

"Ok. Well I will make my own food. It would be better than yours!" I said.

I sound like a child.

Kagome POV

"Ok. Well I will make my own food. It would be better than yours!" He said.

He sounds like a child.

"Well then, we will see!" I said as I started to eat my food.

Under 4 minutes I was making Inuyasha's food.

The fire was on too high and he put the pan on fire.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He pouted on the chair.

"Its fine Inuyasha." I said to him.

Inuyasha POV

I set the pan on fire.

I set the _pan_ on fire!

Who does that?

Anyway at least I get to eat some of Kagome's cooking.

I love her.

I want to be with her.

This urge! It won't go away!

I can't be like Sesshomaru!

I have to control my self.

**Later**

I sit on the floor of my private bathroom.

There's blood on every wall.

My blood.

I cut myself all the time.

'Cause I hate myself.

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome's voice.

_Shit! She cant come in here!_

I tired covering up before….

The door opened.

Normal POV

Kagome opened the door to see redness.

Then to see Inuyasha on the floor with blood on his arms, chest and neck.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stood there in shock. She had never seen so much blood in her life.

She dropped down to her knees and carefully took a look at his arm.

"What did you do?" She murmured.

"Kagome I-I can explain." Inuyasha shuttered.

"No! Don't say anything! I have to clean this!" She started to clean the blood off of him with her arm.

"Kagome don't do that! Your gonna get dirty!"

Kagome didn't listen to him.

She started to rub the blood off of him faster. She made a rash on her skin.

"Kagome….. stop…. now…please.." Inuyasha couldn't take the tears that were coming from her eyes.

Tears started coming down his own eyes.

"Kagome stop!" He grabbed her arms away from him.

His face was close to hers.

She felt his breath on her lips.

"I care about you. Kagome, don't do that. Kagome I- I have feelings for you…."

"Deep feelings."

Kagome's eyes met his.

"Kagome ever since the first time I met you in court, I just had this urge to protect you. Please Kagome, please tell me what's this feeling I'm having."

Kagome didn't even know what the feelings she has for him at all herself.

"Inuyasha. I-I don't even know my own feelings. Inuyasha, its just sometimes I-"

Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss.

Its was sweet and passionate.

He broke away.

"-feel like kissing you, feel like holding you?

He embraced her.

"- feel like protecting you, feel like being with you?"

He pulled away just a little to catch her eyes.

"- feel like making you mine?"

She gasped at the last thing he had just said.

"Inuyasha, how did you know? Thats what I feel for you!"

He had more tears coming out, but they were tears of joy.

"Kagome I think, I think I know this feeling."

Kagome looked at him.

"I think its love."

* * *

So? How about it? Sorry I took too long!


	8. Forgot?

"I think it's love." Kagome whispered.

_Love? Is love what turned them on? Is love the reason why?_  
"Love." Inuyasha repeated. "Thats a big word." Kagome said. "What does it really mean?" Kagome added. Inuyasha put both of his hands on her face, forehead to hers.

"We will learn it together." Inuyasha said. Then he kissed her. A kiss. Another big word they will learn.

Together.

* * *

A man walked down the street. Again freedom. Fucking girl puts me to jail. Fuck her! Kagome I will find you!

"Alright Kagome! This is the medium guy!" Inuyasha said as he showed her a picture of him.

"His name is Kouga."

"Kouga? I use to work with him!" Kagome said.

"Really so you might know where he is?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Maybe I dunno." Kagome sighed.

"Alright, let's go where you think wherever he's at." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his coat.

Ever since they got together, they have been so, like lets just say there's a lot of distance between them. But hey love each other very deeply.

They got inside of a cab. Inuyasha lost his car keys. (don't ask)  
They were sitting on both sides, just being away from each other.  
"Inuyasha." Kagome broke the silence.

"Yea, Kagome?" Inuyasha answered. Kagome moved to his side and leaned on his shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed him. Inuyasha was in complete shock.

Then he kissed her back. It wasn't a kiss filled with hunger for each other or something like that. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss. They broke apart.

"Kagome, what, what was that for?" He asked. She slapped him.

"Did you forget that we go out?" She said. He laughed softy. He grabbed her cheek and pulled into another kiss. "I love you, Kagome." He smiled. "Very much." He finished.

* * *

Sri it's soo short and I took soooo long ! I Was Very Busy And I Forgot !


End file.
